


I Ain't 'Fraid Of No Ghost

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: In which the members of Bon Jovi play Truth or Dare during a storm.(It ends well)(Somewhat)(Not at all)
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I Ain't 'Fraid Of No Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> There's no excuse for this fic. 
> 
> Happy almost Halloween, I guess?

It started out as a normal enough night. 

But then it all went downhill. 

To anybody who wasn't part of the band, it might've not seemed like a big deal at all, but much to their surprise, they would've learned fast how stupid the idea of this was. 

And yet, despite this, the band somehow found themselves gathered in a loose circle on the floor of the recording studio as a storm raged on outside. 

"This wasn't, for the record, my fault." Tico said as thunder boomed outside, partially drowning out his sentence. He was the main person against the idea of playing any sort of game, much less the one that was about to take place. 

"For once." Alec muttered darkly. 

Jon glared at them both, a sight that was terrifying enough for them to bite back whatever rebuttals might've come forth, and then cleared his throat. "Alright. I think that Richie should go first, since this was all his idea." Jon looked up at the guitarist in question. 

"Well, that's unfair." Richie remarked. 

Jon raised his eyebrows in question. 

"I mean, it was my idea, so shouldn't I choose who gets to go first?" Richie motioned around the room for emphasis. 

"But I'm the leader, so that's a no." Jon looked down at the paper that he had in his hands. "Okay, so here are the basic rules - no dares that will physically endanger any member of the band. No truths that will mentally scar any member of the band. No questions that would make your mother grasp at her pearls, okay?" Jon looked at each one of the members with a stern gaze in his eyes. 

David raised his hand slowly. "How about dares that would make my mother grasp at her pearls?" 

"And no stupid questions." Jon folded the paper and put it in his jacket. "Okay, let's do this." 

Richie chuckled softly and shifted around, placing his hands on his knees and observing each one of his friends. He could see terror and confusion and mild amusement in their eyes as he debated on which one would be his victim. He smirked. "Alec, I dare you to go downstairs into the basement and grab another flashlight." 

"See!" Alec thrust his finger accusingly at Tico, who rolled his eyes. "I _told_ you that I was going to get targeted! And what kind of dare is that?" 

" _Alone."_ Richie hissed. 

Alec paled significantly. "That's - no, that's so unfair! The basement is creepy as fuck!" He turned around and stared at his cohorts. "You guys can't make me do this." 

But Richie only smiled, and looked at the door that lead down the stairs and into the deep, dark basement. It was notorious for all things that went bump in the night, and nobody would go down there if not for being forced, which was essentially what Alec was undergoing. 

Frantic, Alec stood up and whirled around. "Jon! Please tell me this is against the rules!" He sounded eerily close to begging. 

Jon retrieved the list of rules, looked at them, and shook his head. "Nope." 

Pleased with himself for such panic, Richie grinned and stood up, rubbing his hands together like he was some evil genius who'd concocted a brilliant plan without help. "C'mon, Al! You can't back out." He paused, and then lowered his voice into a dramatic whisper. "Unless you're a chicken." 

"Oh, Jesus." Tico began to rub the bridge of his nose. 

Alec was clearly in a lengthy debate with himself, glancing at Richie, who was staring expectantly at him, and then at the door that lead down to the basement, which creeped him out more than any scary story could. He didn't want to go down there and encounter whatever lay in the darkness, but he didn't want to be seen as a coward, either.

"Um..." Alec bit his bottom lip. 

David grinned mischievously. "Oh, he's a chicken! _Bawk, bawk, bawk-!_

Jon looked deeply unimpressed. "David, that's a terrible chicken impersonation." 

"Oh, fine!" Alec threw his hands up in the air, panic clear in his inky dark eyes. "I'll do it, you horrible bunch of bastards. Kill me, why don't you? Jeez." He whirled around and stalked towards the door, but paused right in front of it, staring at the steel door. "Can somebody stand in the doorway?" He asked with a tone of uncertainty. 

"I said you had to go alone." Richie said, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Alec scowled, threw a quick prayer to the gods, and then turned around, reaching out slowly and wrapping his fingers around the door handle. He turned it, and swung the door open. 

The room was already dark, but the blackness that seeped in from the basement seemed to make it worse. There was no light down there, only the same sight everywhere that you would look. 

"You have to go down there, grab a flashlight, and come back up." Richie instructed. 

"Shit." Alec cursed, wincing as he peered down at the rickety stairs. He tentatively stepped toward until his sneaker was atop of the foremost stair, stilled his movements for a moment, and then turned back to his friends. 

"I hate all of you." Alec said. 

David grinned. "We know. Now chop-chop!" He laughed like a demented little monkey. 

Looking disturbed, Tico noticeably moved away. 

Alec turned back to the stairs, and carefully moved foward, waiting until the absolutely last minute before letting go of the door and letting it slam shut behind him. 

And then he made a run for it. 

Careful not to slip and snap his neck, Alec jogged down the stairs, clutching the railing so tight that it made his hands hurt. 

There was an ongoing rumor around the studio that some lady had hung herself on the rafters after being told that she was a horrible singer - or something like that. Alec couldn't be bothered to remember, really. All that he wanted to pay attention to was the sound of rain drops pattering against the roof, and how many steps were left. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Alec reached stable ground and sprinted toward the shelves that lined the walls. He searched like a man on fire, his hands knocking aside small objects such as pens and what might've been a dead cockroache before his fingers closed around an - 

"Yes!" Alec hissed as he managed to grab the flashlight and pull it close to his chest, as if protecting it from the outside world. 

And then he heard a creak. 

And a bang. 

Rolling his eyes, Alec turned. "Oh, yeah, guys. Real funny." He said sarcastically, about to walk back towards the stairs and get out of the basement, but a chill crawled up his spine, making him shiver. 

" _Where are you going?"_ A woman's voice whispered beside Alec's ear, her breathe ghosting against his neck. 

If asked in the following years, Alec would've said that the only noise he had made in that moment was a vulgar profanity that would've made his mother threaten to wash his mouth out with soap (and his father to hide his approval at), but in reality, in that single moment, Alec screamed like a little girl who had just discovered a spider in her bed instead of her baby doll, and ran like the devil himself was at his heels. 

The stairs moaned like a dying man as Alec ran up them, nearly tripping in his haste to get back to his friends, and he pushed open the door, running into the safety of main room and slamming the door shut, locking it hurriedly. 

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Tico asked, turning around as Alec pressed his back against the door and fought to catch his breathe after making his hundred foot dash. 

Alec gasped for air, and motioned vaguely toward the door. "That lady - the lady who hung herself - she's down there - angry - whispers." He shut his eyes tightly. 

A short stretch of silence passed by. 

"Eh?" Tico looked mildly concerned. 

Richie appeared, using a candle to light the way as he walked in the darkness, weary of tripping on something. "Well? How was it?" He asked, eyebrows raised in question. 

"You're - a bastard." Alec said, pressing his hand against his chest. 

From the other room, Jon yelled - "I know!" 

"Oh, _puh-lease."_ Richie waved the words away, looking untroubled. "It can't have been that bad." 

Alec lunged, and Tico hurriedly stepped between them before heads were rolled, knowing that both of them fought dirty, and not really wanting go through the trouble of having to find a new guitarist again. Or maybe bassist. For a moment, though, Tico was tempted to let them have at it because he was curious to see who would win, but then Jon appeared and Tico decided that he liked his head screwed on the right way, thank you very much, and continued to hold Alec, who was hissing like a fucking cat, back. 

Footsteps sounded, and David came barreling through the door, nearly crashing into Richie in the process. "How did it go, 'lec?" He asked. 

Alec attempted to toss himself over Tico's shoulder in response, though he may have changed directions and decided that the keyboardist was a much better contender for his brawl. 

"That's answer enough, I think." Richie said, sticking his tongue out at Alec, who was trying his best, bless him, but couldn't quite fight his way out of Tico's bear hug. 

Tico grunted. "Stop taunting him, you bastard!" He managed to say before Alec kneed him in the stomach and used the temporary lax in his grip to lunge for the unsuspecting guitarist, who jumped back like he'd seen a ghost, but not to fear - it was just the bassist. 

Or maybe a ghost would've been better. 

Jumping in quick before he had to call Dave Sabo and ask if he would like to join the band again, Jon held his hands out in front of Alec and jumped between his friends. "Now, let's all take a deep breathe - and remember that I am not afraid to knock one of you out." Jon said. 

From behind him, Richie snorted. "How exactly would you manage that?" He asked. 

Jon opened his mouth, paused, and had to think about it for a moment. "Well, I don't know, but if you two don't calm the fuck down, I'll call Nikki Sixx over and have him talk to you two about the time he died!" He snarled. 

Alec straightened up, distracted enough to forget about why he was even angry anymore. "Why would that be punishment?" He asked, confused. 

" _And_ Tommy Lee." 

Everybody sat back down pretty quickly after that. 

Though Richie did make sure to sit close to Tico - just in case. 

Alec cleared his throat. "So, who's next?" He asked, praying that he could exact his revenge in a timely fashion. 

Knowing exactly what the bassist was up to, Jon hurriedly chose somebody else before another brawl could take place. "Uh, no. Tico? You wanna have a go?" 

Tico frowned. "Oh, me? Oh, boy." He scanned the room, looking at each one of his friends in turn and seeing excitement, anxiety, and deep thoughts. He couldn't do this! None of them had irritated him enough to earn revenge! Tico bit his bottom lip and tried to ignore how Alec kept mouthing a certain guitarist's name at him. 

"Um....Dave?" Tico winced as the name slipped out of his mouth, but far from terrified, the keyboardist looked quite excited. 

Well, nobody had ever said that David Bryan Rashbaum had any common sense. 

Or self-preservation skills. 

"Oh! Yes!" David pumped his fist in the air. "What'cha gonna make me do?" He was practically bouncing. 

Tico hurried for some kind of suitable response, glancing around the studio as he attempted to scramble for a dare that would be good enough that nobody would pick him for a while. He'd never been good at these games, which was partly why he didn't want to play said game - however, the fight from a few minutes previous certainly helped matters in that direction. 

"I dare you to go outside for ten seconds." Tico finally said. 

David leaped to his feet. "Yeah, okay! With no coat?" 

Tico nodded. 

"Sounds fun!" David immediately made a beeline for the door, evidently excited to go into the thunderous rain, stand there for ten seconds so that he could get completely, utterly soaked, and then come back inside. Tico sighed and stood up, following the keyboardist. 

Richie leaned over. "He's _crazy."_ He whispered to Jon, who nodded solemnly. 

By comparison, Alec was thinking back to earlier that day, when David had accidentally knocked his bass guitar to the ground and dented up the exterior. He thought back to how, for the past several years, that poor bastard had been driving him crazy with such small, innocuous things that soon escalated into bigger, even crazier things that were annoying enough that Alec, who liked to consider himself a role model for the younger generations, grinned, rubbed his hands together, and followed eagerly. 

David was standing by the door, nodding along to whatever wise nonsense that was being fed to him by Tico, who was dearly regretting his choice of a dare. 

"And don't - I beg of you, _don't -_ put your hand up toward the sky, because there's lightning going on out there and I don't want you getting struck." Tico said, looking far off into the distance, as if remembering something from his childhood that had been scarred into his brain - or perhaps trying to remember the names of previous keyboardists they had encountered. 

Either was possible, really. 

"Whatever you say, big guy." David said, patting Tico on the shoulder and ignoring the fact that he stood over five inches over the drummer. 

And then he turned around, unlocked the door, swung it open, and walked out into the fray without a single bother in the world. 

Alec appeared, carrying a candle. "And there he goes, out into the cold, harsh world." He whispered. "Can we have another?" 

Jon shook his head. "No, he's enough to last me a lifetime." 

"Just one more -" 

"No." 

Meanwhile, Richie was looking through the window. "He's dancing." He said. 

"What?" Tico said, walking over and peering over Richie's shoulder. "You're pulling my - oh dear lord." 

"Yup." Richie nodded slowly, looking completely neutral about the whole thing - he had seen weirder, after all, though it was, certainly, an interesting sight. 

Tico squinted. "Is he doing the moonwalk?" 

Richie nodded in confirmation. "Talented, isn't he?" 

Jon smiled in pride. "I raised him well." 

"You can't be serious." Alec muttered, squeezing in with Richie and Tico next to the window, struggling to see outside. "He's doing the robot, now." 

"How long has it been?" Tico asked. 

Alec looked at his watch. "I dunno, my watch is dead." 

Outside, David was having the time of his short life, and although his precious, beautiful hair was now drenched and sticking unpleasantly to his face, there was nothing better than to dance in the rain. 

He tilted his head up and looked at the sky, up at the dark grey clouds and inky sky. Usually, the guys told him _not_ to go out in the rain, but they had not only given him permission this time, but had even brought it up in the first place! 

David was on cloud nine, though he supposed that, judging by the amount of unnaturally heavy fluff that was in the sky, he should've been on ten or eleven, maybe twelve. 

The door opened, and Tico, with a newspaper over his head, appeared in the threshold. "Dave, come on! Its been two minutes!" He yelled. 

A normal person would've agreed to come in - or, hell, just spend the ten seconds in the rain and not one-hundred and twenty, but David"s parents and friends had long accepted that _'normal'_ was not a word that could be applied to him in any sense or form. 

"No!" David yelled.

"Yes!" 

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"No!" 

"David, you're going to catch a cold!" 

"That's a myth!" 

"Oh, really? Who told you that?" 

"Alec!" 

"But is Alec really a reliable source of information?" 

"Hmm...no, not really." 

"Exactly, now come inside." 

Reluctant as he may have been, considering the circumstances, David trudged over and came back inside, pulling off his shoes and holding them up before they could make a mess on the floor. His clothing was soaked through, but despite this, he seemed rather pleased. 

Tico was shaking his head as he procured a towel and wrapped it around David's shoulders. "You're a fucking idiot." He muttered. 

_"Aaannnddd?"_ David was grinning. 

Tico frowned. "And what?" 

"He wants you to congratulate him." Alec translated. 

"Oh." Tico nodded. "Congratulations, David. You did it." 

After about twenty minutes of drying David up with various towels that Jon kept finding (where he was finding them was a mystery for the record books), they all finally sat back down. David had a towel wrapped around himself and a pleasant look on his face, while the others were ready for the storm to clear up so that they could all head home. 

There was, after all, only so much that they could all take of each other in such large doses, especially when they were also recording an album and due to travel to Vancouver in a few days. 

"David, its your turn." Jon said with a sigh, knowing that he was about to be subjected to something either incredibly humiliating or downright dangerous. He knew that nobody would choose a truth, because what fun was that? Of course, none of them knew how to destroy somebody with a simple question like Jon had been taught. 

Of course, when you hang out with a girl with Dorothea Hurley for a majority of your high school life, then you get some weird life lessons. 

"Yay! Jon, I dare you to lock yourself in the closet." David had obviously been thinking of his answer for a long while, which was sort of scary in a strange way. 

Alec raised his hand. "For how many minutes?" He asked sounding excited. 

David smiled slowly, until his eyes were sparkling with mischief, which meant trouble on a good day, and chaos on a day like the one the band was currently having to deal with. "An hour." 

" _What?!"_ Jon leaped up to his feet. 

Richie slapped his hands over his ears and winced - Jon had a really high-pitched voice when he was upset. 

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, David nodded. "One hour exactly." He said. "It's not against the rules, Jonny-boy, so don't bother." 

But Jon looked at the rules anyway, and found himself becoming irrationally angry when he realized that it wasn't against the rules. "Okay, fine." He sighed reluctantly. "But Tico gets the key. I don't trust anybody else with it." With that being said, Jon glared at Alec, who looked away in guilt. 

Tico shrugged. "Okay." He agreed. 

And just like that, Jon shuffled over to the nearest closet that didn't have any shelves in it, and after a brief moment that was taken in order to get everything moved out of it, Jon walked inside. 

It was dark and cramped, made worse by the strong smell of antiseptic. Jon didn't have claustrophobia, but he would undoubtedly have it by the end of the hour. "Do not lose that key." He said sternly. 

Tico nodded. "I won't." He put the key inside of his sweater jacket and zipped it up, patting the key just to reassure Jon that he wouldn't. 

"Have fun, Jon, and remember - deep breaths." Alec instructed in a tone that suggested he'd done such a thing before.

Jon gave a thumbs-up and pressed himself up against the wall and crossed his arms as the door was closed, and the sound of it locking rang through his ears. He felt oddly like a prisoner, locked in a cell to rot, and prayed that, for once in their lives, his friends would listen to him. 

He sunk to the floor. 

It was going to be a long night. 

Meanwhile, the rest of the guys were looking at each other, unsure of what to do without somebody guiding them. 

Richie awkwardly attempted to step up to the plate. "Okay, let's to do something productive." 

"Like what?" David asked. 

Alec shrugged. "How 'bout we go eat something? I'm starving." 

Jon heard as the other guys talked (although it was little more than a semi-faint mumble) and then moved away, probably off to go do something useless. In the meantime, Jon supposed he should've asked for something to occupy his time, because being stuck in a dark closet for an hour wasn't going to be fun or particularly exciting.

Oh, well. He could at least try to keep himself entertained. 

Just as Jon was about to pull out the ball of rubber bands that he'd snuck into his jacket while being ushered into the closet, he felt something crawl up the side of his face. 

And it wasn't hair. 

Meanwhile, the rest of the guys were rooting through the very small, but very effective kitchenette like a bunch of raccoons. 

As he tried (and failed) to open a banana, David paused. "Hey, who's left to dare?" 

A long moment of silence passed by as they thought about that, until finally, Alec snapped his fingers. "Tico and Richie." He said. 

Richie looked like he was trying to blend into the shadows and go unnoticed by everybody else. 

But Tico was, undeniably, a very different person. "Alec's right. But we gotta wait for Jon's hour to be up before we have to do Richie and I." He offered Alec a piece of his sandwich. 

Alec put up his hand and shook his head. "Who says we have to?" A mischievous smile began to tug at his lips, and it spread widely across his face. "Thanks to our friend Dave, we have to wait an hour. This'll be a boring sixty minutes if we can't finish the game." 

David nodded. "He's got a point." And then he turned to Tico. "Can you open my banana for me?" 

Tico sighed, leaning back on his chair as he grabbed the banana. "Alright. Richie, what do you think?" He asked, turning to look at the younger man. 

"Why not?" Richie shrugged. 

With the power still out and the storm still raging on outside without a single sign of stopping, it wasn't like there was any other alternative for their entertainment or amusement. 

"Okay." Tico agreed. "Who's gonna choose?" 

Alec's hand shot up immediately. "I wanna do Richie!" He yelled like a child at the park, which meant that he was way too over excited for the situation that was presenting itself. 

Richie looked up, pale enough that it looked like all of the blood had drained from his face. "No." He said. 

But Alec was determined, now. "Nope, it's only fair, you talented bastard. Now, let's get started." He snickered and stood up from his chair, shoving the rest of the chocolate that he'd stashed away in his hiding spot previously into his mouth before moving away quickly. 

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Richie turned to Tico. "You gotta help me, man." 

Tico looked sympathetic as he reached over and pat the younger man on the shoulder. "I'll pray for you." He said. 

"C'mon!" David urged, chasing after Alec. 

Richie groaned as he stood up and followed after the other two, joined by Tico shortly thereafter. 

After a few tense minutes of chasing each other through the dark ("Is that you, Alec?" "Let go of my ear, Dave.), they somehow managed to find themselves in front of the very same door that served as entrance to the closet that they'd shoved Jon into just about....

"Twenty minutes ago." Richie said. "He's going to kill me if I go in there." He sounded very certain of that determined fate. 

Alec rolled his eyes. "And I nearly got killed by a ghost down there. It's called karma!" He motioned for Tico to grab Richie. 

"Oh, great." Richie nodded to himself as Tico grabbed his arms. "I'm going to die." 

David did the honors of unlocking and opening the door, and Tico tossed Richie into the closet, hearing him let out a long string of curses as the door slammed back shut before anybody could make their grand Alcatraz escape. 

They looked at each other. 

"David?" Alec spoke after a moment. "You wanna give Tico a dare?" 

Richie stood, awkward, in the darkness of the closet, unsure of himself and the situation that he'd been thrust into. 

"Jon?" He whispered tentatively.

For a split moment, no answer came, and then there was a peculiar sound, and a faint light appeared. Jon had somehow procured a match from out of nowhere, and he was staring at Richie with impossibly wide eyes. 

"Rich?" Jon whispered, as if he couldn't believe it.

Suddenly nervous, Richie nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's me. Are you alright?" 

Jon jumped up to his feet and immediately wrapped his arms around Richie's neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Richie went easily, reciprocating the hug with equal fervor. His hands went automatically to Jon's hair, running through the familiar strands. 

"What happened?" Richie whispered. 

Jon looked up. "I missed you so fucking much." He said. 

Richie paused, and then he grinned. "Well, I missed you so fucking much." He whispered. 

And then he felt it. 

"Oh." Richie laughed. "Do you have something in your pants, or are you excited to see me?" 

Jon groaned and buried his face against Richie's shoulder. "Oh, shut up and kiss me already." 

"Gladly, baby." Richie said, and he leaned in for the kill. 

Tico knew that he shouldn't have agreed to do this, he _knew_ it!

But now they didn't have Jon's list of rules to keep anybody from dying or severely maiming themselves (or someone else), so there was nothing stopping Tico from doing exactly what he was about to do. 

But Alec was staring at him expectantly, and David looked so hopeful, and, goddamnit, Tico was a weak man. 

So, with a sigh, Tico finished dialing the number and put the telephone to his ear as it rang...and rang....and rang...

And then, his target picked up.

"Hello?" Doc said, his voice muffled with exhaustion. 

Tico cringed. "Is your fridge running?" He asked. 

"What?" Doc's sleepy kind hadn't yet caught up with what was happening. 

_Good._

"Well, then you'd better catch it!" Tico slammed the telephone back down on the receiver. 

David started snorting with laughter, bent down with the force, and Alec was nodding in approval. "7\10 delivery." He said. "Not bad, Torres. Not bad." 

Outside, the storm was calming down, and in just a few minutes, the clock was finish it's hour countdown. 

Satisfied with how the night went, Tico put his hand into his pocket to retrieve the key so that he could let Jon and Richie out of their prison. 

But it wasn't there. 

"David?" Tico said slowly. 

The keyboardist straightened up. "Y - yeah?" He was wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Where's the key?" Tico asked. 

David opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "I - don't know." 

Tico cursed. 

"Calm down." Alec soothed. "There's extra keys in the -" He paused, a horrified expression forming on his face. 

_The basement._

"Oh, jeez." Jon muttered as Richie awkwardly attempted to get his jeans off. "I don't know if this'll work." 

Richie waved his concern away. "Chill, Blondie. It's all in the technique." 

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the recording studio (from hell), David was jumping down the stairs. 

After losing (well, not really, but he had been caught trying to cheat and - well, yeah) a game of yahtzee ("how do you even cheat in that game?"), David had been chosen to run down the stairs, grab the key, and run back up. 

There were some flaws in the plan, of course. David nearly broke his wrist on the way down, but managed to twist his body and instead land on his back, which hurt, but, hey, at least he could still play the piano and - anyways. 

It was impossible dark down there, but David managed, and after a moment of scanning the labels with his flashlight, just decided to grab all of the keys with the label **_CLOSET_** and, satisfied with a job well done, turned around to make his way back up. 

But then the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the basement, and slender fingers worked at his upper arm. 

" _Do you want to play?"_ A female voice asked, tinted with the distinct sound of amusement. 

David shrugged. "Eh, not right now, doll." He said casually, grabbing the railing of the stairs and climbing them. 

By the time that David managed to rejoin his two companions at the top of the stairs, the storm had completely stopped, though there would not be any electricity until the maintenance came by. 

Alec frowned. "Did - I dunno - anything weird happen to you?" He asked as the blonde strolled by, untroubled. 

"Nope." David said. 

Tico looked back down the stairs just in time to see a misty white shape in the form of a beautiful woman float by. 

He shut the door, locked it, and jogged over to find his friends, not wanting to get left behind and chalking it all up to just like overactive imagination. 

_I hope so, anyways._

Five minutes later saw Tico unlock the closet door, and open it. 

David watched as Richie hurriedly pulled away from Jon, who was buttoning up his pants and looking rather embarrassed. Richie, by comparison, looked rather proud. 

Alec raised his eyebrows. "I'm not gonna lie - that's impressive. _Anyways,_ who wants to do a truth with me?" 


End file.
